


Playing With Balls

by jantolover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover
Summary: Prompt: "MLB; Dean on the Dodgers, Cas on the Giants. Sam is their coach and finds them having sex in the locker room lol I think it would be funny and hot but I can't write for shit lol"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Smith/Sam Wesson
Kudos: 8





	Playing With Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean are not related in any way/ shape/ form in this requested au.

Dean Smith took a breath before he pushed passed the gym doors. He was already nervous, so it didn't help that the coach was wearing the tightest fucking Dodgers shorts that curved everything.

"I want to fuck you, Smith".

Dean gasps at the dark voice. He turns around to it's owner.

Gorgeous glowing brown eyes meet his.

"I bet you have a sweet hole. Your ass looks so tight in those shorts. I bet it can squeeze tightly around a long, fat dick, Smith. Smith. Smith! Smith! SMITH!"

Dean shakes himself back to reality. "I'm sorry, what?"

Coach Wesson rolls his eyes. "Pay attention, Dean. I said you're at the side lines this game. Got it?"

"Yes, Sam".

Coach brings up his fist vertically and Dean punches it. 

"Now let's fuck this thing in the ass" Wesson swears.

✊✊✊✊

Cas was a little intimidated by the home team. The coach was a real-life Hagrid from Harry Potter. Only much more fuckable. And the team was larger than theirs. Number 79 was drop- dead gorgeous. Both men gave him very impure thoughts.

They lost the game. It was close, but not close enough.

Cas decides to use the Dodgers' shower instead of his own. Why? Well, why the fuck not? 

He sets his duffle on a bench and takes out his shower bag. Undressing completely, thoughts about 79 and the coach invade his head.

Cas looks around to secure he's alone. He turns back to the nozzle and looks at it hesitantly. Desire over comes him and he takes the head of the shower off the clamp thingy don't ask me what it's called. He grabs his dick with his other hand and starts jacking himself off. He sprays the water directly into his asshole.

Cas moans and uses his other hand to hold him up against the shower wall. 

"Want some help?"

Castiel practically jumps out of his skin at the rough, deep voice. He turns to face 79. "Actually, I'd prefer to use this on you" he smirks and shakes the head tauntingly.

"Okay" 79 takes off his jersey.

"Wait, what?" Cas's humorous smirk fades.

"I said okay". 79 strips gracefully of the rest of his clothes. He floats to him.

"You really want me to fuck you?"

"Like a screen door in a hurricane".

Castiel smiles. "Turn around and bend over the bench".

Dean's heart races as he turns around and kneels in front of a glossed wooden bench. He spreads his legs and looks over his shoulder at Cas jacking his hard cock. "Fuck, you're big".

"Yeah? Is my dick too big for your pussy?" 

Dean reaches his right hand behind himself and spreads his cheeks. "My pussy can take it".

"You want my cock instead?"

"Yes. Fuck the foreplay".

"Lube?"

"Do you have any?"

"I have some for my thighs so they don't rub together while playing".

Dean twists his back to look at him. "Does that actually work?"

"Yeah".

"Hmm" Dean mutters. "I'll have to remember that. Anyway, no. This ain't my first rodeo. And I'm stretched out from the water pressure. Now get over here and put that fat dick in my slutty pussy".

"You got a slutty pussy?"

Dean's dick twitches. "Yeah Baby, I'm such a slut".

"Tell me what you want".

"I want you to fuck me hard until I'm shaking and screaming".

Castiel lines up with Dean's hole. He slaps his dick on his crack. "Ready?"

"Do it!"

Cas eases himself into Dean completely.

"Oh!"

"Okay?"

"Fuck me!"

Cas slaps Dean's ass cheek and rides him hard.

"Oh! Oh! Ah!"

Cas grabs his hips tightly and rams him harder.

"Yeah! Oh yeah! Fuck my hole!"

"Mmm. Fucking whore. Work that pussy".

"Aahh!" Dean clenches around him.

"You dirty slut!" Cas moans at the added pressure around him.

🍆🍆🍆🍆

Sam bites the end of his pen as he looks at the papers on his clipboard. He sighs when he's completely satisfied with what he has written. The coach collects his things and puts them in his duffle bag. He slings the thick strap over his shoulder and heads to the shower. 

Coach Wesson fishes his phone out of his pocket and checks for updates. Some spam emails is all he finds. He pockets it again and mindlessly opens the bathroom door. 

Sam sets his bag down and grabs his soap. "Fucking shit!" he covers his eyes after finally seeing Smith and Novak going to town on each other.

"Like what you see, Coach?" Cas continues to impale his opposing team mate.

Dean laughs, almost too far gone from the big cock hammering his prostate to nothing.

"Do you want me to like it, boys?" Sam drops his bag.

"I bet you have a big dick, Wesson".

"I do, Novak ".

"I think that's for us to decide " Dean says.

Sam smiles evilly and drops his bag. "Castiel, I'm going to tear you a new asshole. Do you have lube?"

"I do, Coach" Dean whimpers.

"For your thighs, I presume?"

"Yes, Coach ".

"You're a good boy, Dean" Sam gets naked and grabs the lube from Dean's bag. He rubs it over his hard cock.

Castiel hasn't stopped thrusting into Dean, but he has slowed down. Sam steps behind him. 

"Ready?"

"Do it".

Sam is not gentle entering Cas like Cas was with Dean. 

"FUCK!" Cas screams.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Come on, Coach. Fuck us ".

Sam rams Cas's hole.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! " Dean moans at the increased speed and strength.

"Damn, Wesson!"

"You like that, Novak?"

"Oh yeah. Ram my hole".

The three fuck in synch. Sam stretches his long arm around the men under him and jacks Dean off.

"FUCK! OH MY -- FFFUCK!"

Sam chuckles. "You like that, Dean?"

"YES! FUCK YES! Don't stop don't stop DON'T STOP!"

"Can your pussy take both of our big cocks?"

"Yes" Dean moans. "I love big cocks using my pussy. I want 'em all in me!"

Sam pulls out of Cas and he Dean.

"Mmm" Dean moans.

"Now Dean," Cas starts, "I need you to open your pussy as wide as you can".

"I'm getting more lube" Sam gets up and grabs it. He pops the lid and squirts some on three fingers. He enters them into Dean in one fail swoop next to Castiel's dick. After a few strokes, he puts the tip in. 

"Mm".

Sam stops. "Am I hurting you?"

Dean bows and shakes his head. "Keep going. Stretch me with your fat dick".

Sam sinks deeper into Dean very slowly.

Dean breaths deeply and relaxes as best as possible. 

Sam finally pushes in as far as he can. 

Dean takes a few more breaths. "I'm ready".

They start thrusting slow and shallow.

"Come on, boys. Fuck me".

"Mm! You sure?" Sam grunts.

"Yeah. Come on. Unless you're not man enough to take me?"

Cas growls and thrusts harder. Sam grabs a fist full of Dean's hair and pulls back as he fucks Dean harder.

Dean screams.

"What's the matter, Cock Slut?" Castiel feigns sympathy. "Can't handle getting fucked by two big cocks?"

Dean whimpers. "Fuck my pussy. Dig it out!"

The tops grunt animalistically and thrust as hard and fast as they can. Sam goes faster and harder than Cas, who tries and fails to keep up.

"AAAHHH!" Dean screams. "FUCK! OH FUCK! YES! YES! YES! YES! DON'T STOP! FUCK ME!"  
Sam and Cas wraps their arms around each other's torsos and kisses heatedly- continuing to fuck Dean senseless.

"Mmm! Such big cocks in my pussy!"

Cas breaks the kiss but Sam kisses his cheek and kisses and bites his shoulder. "You like being filled with big cocks?"

"YES!" Dean screams. "I LOVE BIG COCKS FILLING MY PUSSY! FUCK ME!"

After a few more trusts, Dean cums loudly untouched. Sam and Cas cum shortly after in unison inside Dean.

"Uh!" Dean moans as they pull out. He moans again at the cocktail of their sexual fluids pouring out of his empty hole. 

"So pretty" Sam rubs over the stretched hole with his thumb. "Such a pretty hole".

Cas wraps his arms around Sam's shoulders. "That's our hole".

"Fuck yeah, it is. Got that Dean?"

"Mm hmm " Dean agrees, completely exhausted. "My hole is for you to slam dunk your balls in".

The tops laugh and massage Dean lovingly.

"How about we actually take a shower?" Cas suggests.

The other two laugh.


End file.
